<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>REASON / Day 7: Free Day! by hautecleres</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105046">REASON / Day 7: Free Day!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hautecleres/pseuds/hautecleres'>hautecleres</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Killugon Week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Killugon Week, M/M, trigger warnings included in beginning note</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:21:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hautecleres/pseuds/hautecleres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p><br/><em>”I’m here, the closest I can be, by your side<br/>And that’s just fine for now<br/>Tell me gently, the rest of your dreams<br/>That you have started to tell me one day”</em><br/>- “REASON” by Yuzu<br/></p>
</blockquote>There was still so much Killua wanted to do with Gon.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Killugon Week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>REASON / Day 7: Free Day!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger warnings: mentions of wanting to self harm, blood, body function shit</p><p>Also I intentionally kept most of this ambiguous so have fun lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> It’s okay. It doesn’t hurt, Killua. </em>
</p><p>Killua despised the words that were imprinted along his wrist. He hated them with a passion. It made him want to take his claws out and tear at his skin before the words were nearly impossible to read. But he couldn’t harm himself. Killua couldn’t even bear the sight of his own face.</p><p>Was it really right of Killua to call himself Gon’s friend? </p><p>Here, in this confined space, Gon was laid before him and Nanika. The machines beeped on monotonously in the background, and Killua could only stare in disbelief. They indicated that Gon was alive, but was he really? With those words imprinted upon Killua’s wrist, was Gon really alive?</p><p>He had been told the same tale many times. Tales that everyone was destined to have a soulmate in this world. But everyone's destiny was also a curse. He was told that no one knew of their soulmate until their soulmate’s last words were imprinted upon their skin. What the hell was the point then? What was the point in searching for that soulmate if their death was all it took to find them?</p><p>Killua despised the world. This was the harsh reality he was facing. He had turned a blind eye to that tale for so long, believing that it was none other than a foolish myth. Oh, how wrong he was. How terribly wrong Killua was. He was the fool all along, running away once more.</p><p>“Hand…” Nanika mumbled gently.</p><p>He looked over at Nanika and hesitated before Killua was reaching beneath the sheets. He nearly pulled away when he realized that what he grasped wasn’t the warmth of Gon’s hand. Tears immediately prickled at his eyes at the sight. What he pulled out of the sheets was not Gon. It was a disheveled arm, bloody and nearly deprived of all warmth and life. Was this really Killua’s best friend?</p><p>He nearly tore his eyes away from the sight until Killua noticed something imprinted on Gon’s wrist. It was faded out, almost nearly illegible. But the moment Killua realized what it was, tears escaped his eyes without restraint. The world was cruel indeed.</p><p>And so he looked to Nanika and gently guided her hand towards Gon’s. Killua’s lip trembled.</p><p>“Nanika… Please, save Gon!” He pleaded.</p><p>“...’Kay.”</p><p>As the world was engulfed in a bright light, Killua closed his eyes tight and prayed.</p><p>
  <em> Gon… I will save you! So please… let these words disappear so I can see you once more… </em>
</p><p>And Killua could only let the tears fall down his cheeks as he waited for his light to return to the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not sorry</p><p>I'm on Twitter @hautecleres</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>